Flèche du Triomphe
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Un intrus aux yeux bleus dans une tribu sylvestre. Une autre catastrophe. La cacophonie. Un passé en feu. Puis le moderne, un blond teinté, un brun traumatisé, une relation bizarre qui les unie... SHÔTA UA YAOI


Titre: Flèche du Triomphe.

Auteur: Kitsu Pelucheux (Bad-Naruko).

Bêta-lectrice: Normalement Adralya, mais j'osais pas lui demander, parce que ça ne vaut pas trop la peine XD

Genre: .UA, Drama/Aventure et Romance un peu après. Je dis OOC comparé à l'anime mais c'est parce que j'ai complètement changé les passés des personnages. Donc, pour moi, c'est du IC (In Caractère) puisque je les vois comme ça dans un contexte pareil. Et Shonen-aï (qui changera en yaoi plus tard, normalement).

Couple: Je ne me suis pas encore fixée, mais me connaissant...XD En tout cas, y aura un décalage d'âge volontaire dans le couple principale... (Je vais garder ça en surprise =P).

Rating: .K+, pour l'_instant_.

Disclaimer: Il y aura quelques personnages de mon invention, mais le reste demeure la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Aussi, j'ai dû déformer les noms de quelques persos vu leur contexte de vie. Ne m'en voulez pas

Note: Ne pas vous étonner sur la manière un peu étrange de communiquer des persos, ils restent des Amérindiens, donc leur manière de former des phrases sera un peu artistique (si j'arrive à appliquer ça ^^') Pour Naruto aussi, au début, il parlera plus comme la manière d'un adulte ou vieux que celui d'un ados. Puis, sa personnalité aura un penchant vraiment Dark (beaucoup, au début). Je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre I: Fade to Black.**

_[Damien Saez – Route 666]~_

Les flammes excités brûlaient, embrasant d'un malin plaisir le corps suspendu. Elles gravitaient et dansaient autour de leur victime. L'espace autour de l'homme blond ondulait dans l'air sous la pression de la chaleur tandis que la fumée et l'intensité du feu qui ne cessaient de croître à chaque seconde assombrissaient de plus en plus son teint. Sa peau commençait à s'effilocher alors que sa chair, rougie, débutait à former des plaques noirâtres qui enveloppèrent progressivement ses bras. Le feu dévora les vêtements en grandissant davantage, grondant, crépitant autour de la carcasse d' l'homme qui devint un tison victime des flammes qui ignorent la satiété.

L'odeur du bois brûlé et de la chair humaine commençaient à orbiter par effluve autour du lieu plongé dans une effervescence devenue insupportable pour moi. L'homme, lui, restait immobile. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui collaient le front à cause de la sueur accumulée. Et le visage ainsi que les yeux demeuraient fermés et inconfortablement crispés. Il avalait sa douleur, ne voulant pas la montrer à son fils qui était victime de ce spectacle peu glorieux. Croyant que ce silence bruyant le laisserait penser qu'il n'était déjà plus. Cependant, il ne savait pas que ses hurlements silencieux résonnaient dans le cœur de son unique enfant. Ce dernier était réceptif à sa douleur à un tel point qu'il se croyait rouler dans le feu, lui aussi. Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le corps rongé par une chaleur qui le consumait mentalement. Il soufrait, _il brûlait_.

- « Tue-le.»

Je pris du temps pour me rappeler comment bouger le muscle de mon cou afin de relever la tête et encore plus de temps pour assimiler l'ordre de l'homme. Je ne réussissais pas à voire son visage, mes yeux gardaient la couleur du feu là où je les posais. Comme si c'était mes propres globes oculaires qui calcinaient.

- « T... d... Na...Pa...pa... »

Ces mots complètement inintelligibles sortirent instinctivement de ma bouche, devenue tant pâteuse et sèche. Je hoquetais de pleurs mais je m'en rendais pas encore compte. Je ne réalisais même pas les cris de tohu-bohu des gens qui étaient en train de danser autour du bûcher de mon père. La voix de l'homme si, parce qu'il l'avait chuchotée d'une manière si distincte et calme, paradoxalement à tout le tumulte du lieu, que ça a automatiquement attiré mon attention.

- « Libère son âme pour faire taire sa douleur. »

Il me tendit un arc et une seule flèche. Lentement, pour me laisser le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Mais rien, je regardais l'arc, ses grandes mains basanées puis son visage outrageusement maquillé avec de la peinture écarlate. Je le fixais, profitant de ce moment de demi-répit interne où je n'avais plus à forcer mes yeux à rester ouverts devant la mort actuelle de mon dernier parent.

- « Dépêche-toi, ton père souffre atrocement. Et je sais que tu le sais même s'il s'obstine à le cacher. »

Instinctivement, mes mains se portèrent jusqu'à l'arc que j'avais tenu assez gauchement vu que j'étais toujours agenouillé à terre. Mon corps ne suivait plus mon cœur, ni mon esprit. Non, il obtempérait à la voix grave de l'homme. Cet homme venait de me dire que tuer mon père rapidement lui ferait moins mal. Alors je lui obéissais, n'ayant pour l'instant pas assez de force mentale pour rassembler assez de logique et de courage afin de réaliser cet acte étant conscient. C'est pour cela que quand je me suis relevé, non sans mal, en tenant nonchalamment l'arc qui faisait presque ma taille, je demeurais ignorant des conséquences. Qu'elles soient bénéfiques ou non. Inconsciemment, je ne voulais même pas y réfléchir. On m'aurait demandé de me donner la mort ou faire une autre folie, j'aurai sans doute exécuté la requête sans juger la situation. J'avais perdu toutes valeurs à ce moment, même celle de la vie, de la mienne, celle de mon père et n'importe quelle autre. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour moi. Tant j'étais encore perdu dans les méandres d'un horrible cauchemar éphémère. Priant que ce ne soit pas réel. C'était beaucoup trop abominable pour être vrai. Ce qui me faisait rappeler de ne pas oublier de respirer et aussi bouger mes muscles à cet instant fut l'écho de la voix grave au fond mon âme _« Faire taire sa douleur »_, la mienne par la même occasion. Elle était tellement palpable et l'empathie fut si violente.

- « Si ta flèche rate son cœur, tu ne feras que décupler sa souffrance. »

Mon esprit s'alarma, mes mains se crispèrent et ma posture se raidit. J'étais devenu dépendant de cette voix grave. Je croyais à moitié que c'était celle de ma conscience. J'étais le corps, elle était l'âme ; j'obéissais à elle à l'instar d'un robot.

- « Fixe bien ta cible, tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule tentative, petit Homme Blanc. »

J'essayais de stopper mes larmes pour préciser ma vue. Mais ces traitresses ne voulurent s'arrêter de couler, brouillant encore plus mon champ visuel. Je percevais le bout pointu de la flèche tressaillir à cause des tremblement itérés de mon corps. Alors je crispais encore plus mes mains, ne sentant la pression que deux secondes plus tard vu que je réalisais avec retard mes sensations, à présent. J'en avais même oublié la raison de ma présence ici, qui j'étais, ce qui se produisait. Seule une affliction, dont je m'étais familiarisé, continuait à s'intensifier. Une peine que je croyais acquitté, qui s'était logé dans toute mon âme.

- « Pour ton père, Na**rrr**uto. »

Était-ce mon nom? Je ne savais. Je ne voulais m'en souvenir, ni même savoir. Je ne faisais que me concentrer, bandant l'arc. Je fixais une dernière fois ma cible, visant le coté gauche de sa poitrine. Je lâchais la flèche, je fermais les yeux.

« - … Son âme est partie avec la fumée... Il ne souffre plus. »

Avait-il lâché d'un ton effaré et admiratif, que je n'eus pas le temps de distinguer, à cet instant là. Je clôturais mon cœur sur le trou béant qui devint du vide au fond de mon être. Puis sombrais dans un puits abyssal qui m'éloignât pendant un court moment de ce cauchemar.

* * *

- « _Flèche du Triomphe ! »_

C'était mon nom dans la tribu... L'ironie du sort.

- « Flèche du Triomphe, ouvre les yeux ! »

Quand je reconnu la voix du médecin du village, je gardais exprès mes yeux fermés. Juste pour la forme. Puis laissais les sensations m'envahir. Une douleur aiguë dans ma côte me fit crisper les poings. Ce mal physique me confirma que j'étais sorti complètement du mauvais rêve... Pour me plonger dans l'enfer de la réalité qui, lui, restera éternel... Je gardais cependant un visage de marbre, car aucune douleur physique ne pouvait faire autant mal que celle mentale que je subissais chaque jour, chaque seconde sans aucun répit. Chaque minute est un cauchemar que je revis à chaque fois... Parce qu'il s'est avéré que ce cauchemar était, hélas, bien concret.

Puis soudain, l'odeur de la chair calcinée mélangé à la fumé atteint mes narines, ce qui me fit écarquiller mécaniquement les yeux. Et la première chose que je vis fut...l'ombre frissonnant d'un feu de bois. J'abaissais lentement mes yeux vers le médecin du clan qui était, évidement, en train de me soigner... D'une manière qui me tortura moralement.... Il était en train de me brûler la peau pour stopper le sang abondant de ma blessure et pour accélérer le processus. Je me suis souvenu que je m'étais fais mordre par un serpent que je n'ai pas vu, il a dû donc utiliser la méthode standard pour extirper le venin de la morsure et ainsi, trouver son antidote.

- « Ah, tu reviens parmi nous... »

Je le regardais, toujours neutre, puis tentais de me redresser.

- « Ne bouge pas! Ou tu feras ralentir ta guérison ! »

L'ignorant, je fis le contraire et me redressais, grimaçant avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur le feu de bois, j'en étais devenu bizarrement immunisé à force. Tout le temps, dans cette tribu, je voyais du feu. Donc ça ne m'affecte plus depuis... Il est vrai qu'aux premières fois, j'avais piqué des crises et qu'à un certain moment, j'avais même penché à des tendances pyromanes... Mais voilà dix ans passés, depuis que j'avais sept ans, ça ne me concerne presque plus. Certes, cela me fait rappeler cette nuit douloureuse, cependant, je me suis quasi-familiarisé à cette peine. Tellement que, jusqu'à maintenant, je crois toujours qu'elle fait partie de moi, que c'est _naturel_. Je l'ai acquit comme une compétence que je maitrise passivement. Tout bonnement parce que mes états d'âmes n'ont pas changés pendant tout ce temps. D'abord, parce que je ne voulais pas les changer pour ne pas retomber encore plus bas après, car la joie ne dure pas, tandis que la peine, si. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que d'être heureux, d'ailleurs, cet adjectif m'est complètement étranger.

- « Ça ira, Dauphin Rouge. »

Je me relevais lentement pour laisser à ma tête le temps de s'organiser mais je ne manquais pas de vaciller quand-même légèrement. J'adressais un regard suffisant à Iruktaka, l'homme qui avait prit ma défense avec mon parrain pour qu'ils ne me vendent pas aux français, qu'on ne me brûle pas ou qu'on m'offre en sacrifice à Kyuubi. Naguère, quand on ne sut pas quoi faire de moi, avant d'accepter de m'adopter pour me faire un « guerrier » dans leur tribus d'Amérindien: Konohata, telle elle s'appelle.

- « Mais... » Fit-il d'un ton résigné.

Si on a choisi ce nom pour moi, c'est pour mon don inexplicable ; tous mes flèches ,sans exception, atteignent leurs cibles. Je ne connais l'échec dans cette activité, pas encore. C'est en partie « grâce » à cela qu'on a bien accepté de me former pour que je devienne une arme puissante contre l'ennemi. En contrepartie de me laisser la vie, je devais la leur dévouer corps sans âme. Car une arme n'a pas d'âme.

Je fixais encore le médecin potentiel. M'attardant encore un peu sur la cicatrice qui fendait son nez, avant de déclarer dans un souffle bien distinct.

- « Merci. »

Hochant vaguement de la tête, je sorti de la hutte pour me faufiler dans l'environnement nocturne de l'extérieur, quittant la chaleur du feu et les jeux de lumières qu'il produisait à chaque fois sur mes yeux. Iruktaka savait qu'il était la seule personne, en dehors de Juraika, à qui je faisais preuve plus ou moins d'humanité. Il est assez bon en mon égard. Il essaye depuis dix ans maintenant de se rapprocher plus de moi, mais je ne baisserai jamais mes barrières, qu'avec une seule personne, bien entendu. Ne regardant que tout droit devant moi, je me dirigeais vers un abri qui se trouvait un peu isolé du regroupements de tentes et de huttes. Boitant légèrement en ayant à moitié oublié la douleur toujours acérée sur ma côte ; c'est presque rien, ça, j'en ai connu bien plus pire. J'ignorais deux membres de la tribus qui sortirent de l'abri tous deux avec un bandage, un à l 'épaule, l'autre au bras, respectivement. Sans même leur adresser un regard quand ils me saluèrent poliment. Ils ne me respectaient pas, mais me craignaient juste. Plus d'un parle dans mon dos, je fais juste la sourde oreille. Après tout, je reste toujours un étranger, un « intrus » pour eux. Malgré que ma peau est devenue encore plus bronzé et que je me suis teint les cheveux en noirs, mes yeux restent toujours de cette même couleur qui m'a complexé à force... Mais qui peut être bien pratique. Tel me l'a dit le chef de la tribus un jour : _« Tu as l'œil qui intimide l'ours. »_

J'entrais donc à l'intérieur de l'endroit où venait d'en sortir les deux autres, et fis face à la silhouette légèrement maigre d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Ce dernier releva la tête instantanément.

- « Aaah, te voilà enfin, Flèche du Trimphe ! » M'accueillit-il avec un sourire chaleureux en finissant de ranger ses affaires.

- « Vous m'attendiez ? » Le questionnais-je en m'asseyant en face de lui, indifférent extérieurement, mais plus détendu quand-même, même si je ne le montrais pas souvent, il le savait.

- « Je voulais te soigner moi-même, mais le chef a préféré laissé les blessures superficielles à Iruktaka. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à guérir des morsures de serpents... Allonge-toi que je vérifie. »

- « C'est bon, je me sens mieux, Hérisson Blanc » Mentis-je sans daigner cacher mon exaspération en vers cet homme que je respecte quand-même énormément. Le seul à qui je serai prêt à donner ma vie volontairement.

- « Allonge-toi, Na**rrr**uto. »

Quand il m'appelait par mon vrai prénom et avec cette voix rauque, c'est qu'il est vraiment sérieux. Je m'exécutais donc à contrecœur, m'allongeant à coté de lui en regardant le plafond éclairé par des torches lampadaires sur les cotés.

Juraika, au vrai nom de Jiraya : est l'homme qui m'a permit d'achever la souffrance de mon défunt père. Il a était retenu bien avant moi par les Amérindiens quand il travaillait comme éclaireur pour la troupe militaire des Anglais. C'est lui qui m'a apprit parfaitement l'anglais ainsi que tout ce qu'il savait sur la langue française. Terminant aussi mon apprentissage en japonais, ma deuxième langue maternelle. Il m'a fait découvrir tout ce qu'il savait, dans presque toutes les matières et même plus. C'était en réalité mon dernier parent. J'appris que plus tard, après l'avoir connu et qu'il m'ait prit sous son aile, qu'il était en réalité mon parrain, et qu'il connaissait très bien mon père. Malgré le fait que c'est en partie à sa cause que j'ai dû achever mon père -le capitaine de l'armée américaine-, je ne peux sentir le moindre sentiment de rancune en son égard. Et c'est impossible que ce soit le cas, car il m'a aussi apprit à assumer ce que je faisais. Réapprit la valeur de la vie, quoique je n'estime pas tant la mienne quand-même. Mais surtout, prouver que je ne devais pas mourir, que je devais vivre. Sa philosophie de la vie m'a tant infecté... Et je lui dois tant.

- « Jiraya... » fis-je d'un ton légèrement absent.

Je me suis permis de baisser ma garde, car je lui faisais aveuglement confiance. Je sentis d'ailleurs ses mains tièdes me taponner l'endroit de la morsure.

- « Qui y a t-il ? »

- « Suis-je mauvais avec vous ? » Ma voix était absente de ce ton sec que j'arborais avec les autres, d'habitude.

Malgré les longues années passés avec lui, je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à le tutoyer... Il stoppa ses mouvements un instant avant de les reprendre doucement en appliquant un baume de plantes médicinales que je n'ai sûrement pas laissé le temps à Dauphin Rouge de réaliser.

- « Je te connais assez pour savoir que non, tu ne l'es pas, _avec moi_. »

J'avais, bien évidemment, remarqué les mots qu'il avait ajouté. Certes, j'étais conscient que je n'étais guère bon avec les autres, je l'assumais, car c'était fait exprès. C'est dans ma nature. Bref, l'important pour moi c'est qu'il me rassure que je ne le suis pas _avec lui_. Il finit de m'appliquer la substance résineuse puis sortit un autre bandage que je devine qu'il m'avait gardé spécialement, vu qu'il l'avait caché sous une couverture. Je fixais son visage ridé une nouvelle fois, vraiment reconnaissant. Si seulement il le savait... Mais je ne sais plus m'exprimer... Ou plutôt ne veux plus.... Je me suis souvenu au dernier moment que je ne devais pas me mentir à moi-même. « Si tu mens à ta propre personne, tu perdras ta confiance en toi, et tu ne sauras plus ce que tu voudras » Comme il me l'a répété un jour.

- « Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? » M'interrogea-t-il après m'avoir demandé de me redresser pour qu'il puisse enrouler la bande autour de ma peau.

- « Comme ça... »

Ca m'ennuyait trop de lui expliquer, alors j'espérais qu'il comprendrait. Il me connait bien assez pour ça.

- « Hum... Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir, Naruto ? »

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, s'attardant encore sur leur couleur cobalt. Mais qui vire sitôt bleu électrique dès que c'est une autre personne que lui. Je perçus de la nostalgie dans ses deux iris à lui.

- « Quoi ? »

Si c'est quelque chose que je peux lui réaliser...

- « C'est que tu partes d'ici. »

J'arquais un sourcil, le voyant finir son nœud sur le bandage.

- « Pourquoi ? » Répondis-je simplement, ne me sentant pas rejeté vu le contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvions, c'était autre chose.

- « J'aimerai que tu fuis d'ici... Que tu construises ta vie ailleurs, que tu rencontres d'autres gens qui ne te jugeront pas pour ta couleur de peau ou de yeux... »

- « Je ne veux pas rencontrer d'autres gens. »

J'avais peur du changement.

- « Tu préfèrerais finir ta vie ici, alors ? » Me contra-t-il en haussant d'un air confiant les sourcils.

Je me tus, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais encore... Mais il est clair que je ne survivrai pas seul dans un autre monde. Surtout que, vu ce que m'en a parlé mon parrain et mes maigres souvenirs de quand j'étais enfant, c'est complètement moderne et différent de ce petit clan sylvestre perdu.

- « Auras-tu le courage de le faire si je venais avec toi ? »

- « Mais tu ne viendrais pas avec moi, Hérisson Blanc. »

Il me fixa, silencieux, sans ôser me contredire ce fait. Je le connais assez pour savoir son refus à cette idée. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, se jugeant trop vieux. Pour lui, c'était trop tard pour changer de vie. Il s'était habitué à celle-ci, il avait omis l'ancienne. En fait, il avait lentement mais sûrement changé, lui aussi... Je ne le reconnais presque plus... Mais il est vrai que des deux, je suis le plus méconnaissable... parce que je garde, malgré moi, des bribes de souvenirs. Papa me surnommait son petit soleil... Je ne dégage plus que de la crainte et de la bestialité à présent. Tout ce qui brille me fuit, je transpire des ondes négatifs.

- « En effet. »

Je fus presque surpris en entendant sa réponse que je n'attendais plus, tant j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

- « Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ? »

Plus on s'approfondissait dans ce sujet, plus je commençais à sentir les contrecoups du rejet que je n'avais pas sentis au début. Ma logique refusait de dénommer cela de tel, venant de lui.

- « Parce que tu es jeune, beau et fort. Tu as encore toute la vie devant-toi et tant de choses que tu dois découvrir encore... »

Et des choses que je suis supposé connaître depuis longtemps, déjà. Ce que je devinais par ses propos. Cependant, il y avait aussi des choses que les autres adolescents de mon âge ne connaissait et étaient loin de connaître. Jiraya avait, lui aussi, de la « chance », si on pouvait qualifier cela de tel. Son métier dans la tribu était simple, techniquement parlant : Soigner des malades et former de futurs guérisseurs potentiels. En échange de cela, on le laissait loger dans leur clan, on le nourrissait et on le respectait beaucoup. Cela depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vie du chef de Konohata de je ne sais quelle maladie. Quand je lui ai demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il lui ai accordé sa confiance, à lui, un étranger, autrefois ; il m'avait répondu que le chef n'avait de toute façon plus d'espoirs, et qu'il s'attendait à la mort, donc était persuadé que s'il avait de mauvaise intentions, il ne fera que le tuer plus tôt. Puis l'être, par vengeance du clan.

Il continua à accrocher mon regard peu convaincu de ses arguments. Lassé, je l'étais. Quand est-ce que se rendra-t-il compte qu'il a une image beaucoup trop amélioré de ce que je suis réellement ? Je ne suis pas fort, je suis sournois. Je ne suis pas jeune, j'ai l'impression d'avoir né adulte. Et je n'ai plus de vie devant moi tout simplement parce que je suis mort, il y a dix ans. Seule ma carcasse reste sur terre. On m'a tué et on m'a enlevé tout goût à la vie.

- « Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens pour moi. »

Il soupira. Au moins, je n'avais pas changé sur un point... Je suis toujours autant têtu et borné.

- « Ce que je veux que tu découvres, Na**rrr**uto, c'est le bonheur. La joie, le plaisir de rire, de faire rire, d'aimer, d'être aimé, de devenir maître de sa vie, de réaliser des rêves... Tu as assez souffert pour le reste de ta vie. »

Pourquoi ai-je l'horrible impression qu'il se charrie de moi, là ? Bah voyons, comme si ces trucs existaient... Non, ça reste toujours une illusion... Et je n'aime plus espérer, c'est une perte de temps et de ressources. On croirait entendre un conte de fée... Comme si la vie était aussi rose.

- « La conception du bonheur est quelque chose de subjective ; je suis bien satisfait de ce que je suis et de ce que j'ai. »

Mensonge. J'étais pourtant conscient que je n'arriverai pas à le flouer.

Il me lorgna d'un œil sceptique, affichant une expression bien dubitatif.

- « Vraiment...? » Fit-il distraitement, pas du tout convaincu, en attirant à lui sa pipe artisanale en bois qui se trouvait à son dos.

Je ne répondis point, me contenant de suivre ses mouvements avec une attention légèrement exagéré.

- « Tu es prêt à me mentir à _moi_, seulement pour ne pas fuir d'ici, hein...? »

Silence. Vite rompu par mon ton légèrement caustique.

- « Mais c'est vous qui me rejetez d'ici, Juraika. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en retenant sa bouffée de tabac un instant dans sa bouche, la faisant ensuite sortir par ses narines, les lèvres pincées.

- « N'essaye pas de tourner la situation en ton avantage par des propos aussi bas, Na**rrr**uto. »

Je fuis son regard agacé.

- « Réfléchis sérieusement, crois-tu vraiment que je te demanderai de partir d'ici seulement pour que tu changes d'air ? Je prévois ce qui va se passer et ce qui se passera. Donc je sais que tu regretteras cette décision actuelle plus tard, si tu refusais cette opportunité tant que tu n'es pas encore en âge adulte. Car quand tu le sauras... Beaucoup de choses changeront. »

Je haussais un sourcil, préoccupé par ses révélations.

- « Mais c'est un cercle vicieux» Répliquais-je, sitôt. « Partir d'ici pour aller construire ma... _vie_ ailleurs, n'est pas un projet assez raisonnable qui pourrait être réalisé seul. Dans un cas ou dans un autre... Je n'ai pas de choix favorable... »

- « C'est vrai. Mais les chances de t'en sortir sont inexistantes, ici. Alors qu'ailleurs, c'est toujours faisable. »

- « C'est complètement insensé ! » Explosai-je en le fixant, irrité.

- « Pas tant que ça. »

- « Mais vous me demandez de fuir d'ici pour aller vivre en société ! Comment ferai-je pour avoir de l'argent ? Comprendre les règles de vie là bas ? Trouver un boulot ? Un toit ? De la nourriture ?! C'est comme laisser un chat sauvage au milieu d'une cage pleine de chats domestiqués!».

Je fulminais, prenant une grosse bouffée d'air alterné avec la fumée du tabac avant d'expirer le tout en tenant de me calmer.

- « C'est impossible que j'y survive. »

- « J'ai déjà longuement pensé à tout ça, que crois-tu... » Soupira-t-il, semblant se perdre dans ses réflexions.

- « Quelle que soit la solution que vous avez trouvé, je ne partirai pas sans vous! » Fis-je d'un ton catégorique, égoïste et l'assumant.

Il soupirât une nouvelle fois, exaspéré.

- « Je ne peux pas, Na**rrr**uto. »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi le pourrais _moi _et pas _vous_ » Rétorquai-je d'un ton presque sec.

- « Quand est-ce que arrêteras-tu de me vouvoyer?»

- « Quand vous arrêterez d'éluder vos réponses quand bon vous semble. » Lui répondis-je, sarcastique.

- « Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais... » Il ferma les yeux et expira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac, réfléchissant, sûrement.

Moi, je préférais me taire, repensant encore à tous ça.

- « T'avais-je déjà raconté le _Mythe de Sisyphe_, Na**rrr**uto ? »

Je ne répondis pas, énervé. Il essayait encore d'esquiver les réponses auxquelles il était sûr qu'il ne trouvera pas assez d'arguments convaincants. Il demeura silencieux un moment, expirant deux bouffés où il prit son temps avant de faire entendre sa voix:

- « Dans la mythologie grec, un mortel sournois se nommant Sisyphe a été condamné dans une malédiction pour châtiment de ses actes cruels envers les dieux. Ces derniers lui ont imposé pour l'éternité un terrible supplice : Sisyphe doit sans cesse rouler jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne un rocher, qui retombe systématiquement. »

Je redressais intentionnellement ma tête, ma curiosité attisée. Gardant cependant un visage de bois.

- « Un siècle après, on dit des dieux qu'ils sont devenus plus cléments... »

Sans rire ?

- « Ils ont alors déclaré à Sisyphe qu'il pouvait arrêter cette punition, qu'il était libre... Mais sais-tu ce qu'il leur a répondu, Na**rrr**uto ? »

Sachant qu'il faisait ça pour savoir si je l'écoutais attentivement ou pas, je ne répondis ni avec des mots, ni avec des gestes, me contenant de le fixer juste, attendant la réponse.

- « Il avait refusé. »

Étonné, j'en oubliais mon hostilité.

- « Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il avait répondu que s'il arrêtait, il mourrait. Son corps et son esprit s'étaient habitués à cette activité, bien qu'elle soit futile et éreintante»

Mon esprit commençait délibérément à faire le lien entre ce récit et la situation précédente que je n'avais toujours pas oublié. Était-il en train de se comparer à ce Sisyphe ?

- « Mais il ne mourrait pas en vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'entrais furtivement dans son jeu.

- « Qui sait... L'homme est comme l'animal, il s'habitue à tout. »

Je plissais les yeux, pensif et silencieux. Voulait-t-il dire implicitement qu'il « mourrait » s'il changeait de vie...? Qu'il s'est anormalement habitué à son existence actuelle ?

Balivernes.

- « Je ne peux pas m'enfuir seul, Jiraya .» Rétorquai-je en cassant son jeu.

- « Tu es devenu bien égoïste. »

- « Et réaliste » ajoutai-je.

- « Mais trop pessimiste...»

Il hocha sa tête de de droit à gauche, se remettant à inspirer la nicotine de sa pipe.

- « Je n'ai pas choisi à le _devenir_ » Soulignant bien le dernier mot, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais comprit qu'il voulait dire par là que je n'étais pas comme ça, avant.

- « En partie si. »

- « _En partie. _»

Et l'autre partie, c'est les conséquences qui m'ont rendu ainsi.

- « Tu devrais réfléchir mieux à ça, et ne pas donner des réponses aussi impulsives »

- « Tu pourrais mieux réfléchir à cela aussi, Jiraya... »

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en haussant les sourcils, distinguant le tutoiement dans ma phrase. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra par là que j'étais prêt à partir d'ici s'il reconsidérait ses choix et accepterait de m'accompagner...

- «...La nuit nous portera conseil, on verra bien. Pour l'instant, tu devrais te coucher, le venin qui s'est déjà répondu a dû sûrement beaucoup t'épuiser. »

C'est vrai, mais je pouvais l'ignorer facilement quand je me concentrais sur quelque chose. Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma couche, lançant un dernier regard à l'entrée de la hutte. Heureusement qu'aucun indien dans la tribus ne comprends le japonais. On a prit l'habitude de parler en cette langue moi et Jiraya, comme ça, au moins, aucune oreille indiscrète ne pigerait nos discutions. Je posais ma tête contre le matelas et fis dos à mon parrain.

- « Bonne nuit, Jiraya. »

- « Dors bien, Flèche du Triomphe » Répond-t-il en bon accent d'amérindien.

Je lui devais tant à cette homme... Je ne peux jamais cesser de faire son éloge à moi-même. Je le considère littéralement comme un deuxième père... Mais ça, je ne crois pas le lui avoir déjà dit... C'est pour ça que je refuse de le laisser ici. Pas avec eux... Je pense que j'aurai pu partir seul si je ne m'étais pas tant attaché à lui... Il reste ma dernière famille, merde ! C'est inconcevable pour moi de le laisser entre les mains de ces usurpateurs... Je suis d'ailleurs sûr qu'ils n'auront aucune pitié à le finir lui aussi aux bûcher quand ils auront fini de traire tous ses connaissance et qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui... ces monstres...

Demain, c'est le concour du village pour élire le guerrier le plus fort du mois. Je ne peux toujours pas m'y inscrire comme je n'ai pas encore atteint l'âge admis. Mais y assister en tant que spectateur peut être très enrichissant... Cependant, je ne sais pas encore comment va se dérouler le lendemain. Le choix final de mon parrain, puis ce pressentiment bizarre qui n'arrête de me tirailler l'esprit... Comme si au fond de moi, je savais que de grands changement allaient de se produire, demain... 

**FIN DU POV**

A plusieurs kilomètres loin de la forêt, un avion traversait sans scrupule l'océan Atlantique en direction de l'Amérique, venant du Japon. A l'intérieur, la famille modèle ne savait quel destin les attendait... Et encore moins le cadet de la famille Uchiha, lequel sa vie allait basculer...au sens littéral du terme.

_A suivre.._


End file.
